Memories on Christmas
by Kawari
Summary: It’s now 3 years after Tyson battled Brooklyn. Kai is sitting in a café, remembering. Suddenly a young man enters the café...


I don't own Beyblade and I don't want to make money with this story.

**

* * *

**

**Memories on Christmas**

Kai sighed as he sat there in front of his desk, learning. He was annoyed, no... annoyed wasn't the right word. He was frustrated. Yeah, that was it... frustrated.

Damn it! It was Christmas holidays, only five days and it would be Christmas Eve and what did he do? He sat there and learned for his tests in February... in February for god's sake! But... when he didn't study, he wouldn't be able to get through the tests. Damn again! Why did he have to study German language and literature studies? Why hadn't he chosen... biology! Yeah, biology was easy! He had biology in his final exams in high school. In biology you just had to read the texts and you had it. But German? At first there was the grammar which was difficult enough but furthermore there was the whole bunch of vocabularies he had to learn.

Kai sighed and then closed the book and stretched his arms above the head. He checked his clock on his desk: 18:05. He decided to let it be for today and go for a walk. He put on his shoes and jacket, went through the door, locked it and left.

He went through the city, watching people and the christmas decoration inside the shops. When he came across a small café he decided to go inside. There he sat down on a table in front of the window and ordered a hot chocolate for himself. He put his jacket over his stool, right when his chocolate was delivered. He took it with a nod and a short "Thanks" and looked out of the window, watching the people go by.

While he drank his hot chocolate and watching the people outside he remembered. Remembered everything that had happened during the last three years. Everything had changed so much, he had changed so much...

Nearly four month after Tyson's fight against Brooklyn, the team had split up again. Everybody had gone their own ways. Ray went back to White Tiger-X, Max went with his Mum to America to stay with the PBB All Starz, Daichi chose to travel the world to become a better blader and he himself went back to his old school and his old apartment in which he lived. There he finished high school and now? Now he was since a bit over two months a student at Tokyo University for Russia and German.

He hadn't had any contact with the others since then. The last time he had heard something from his ex-teammates was when he finished high school. He had received a letter from Tyson, telling him to come to a reunion of the Bladebreakers. But he hadn't been able to go, because he had to study for the finals.

He sighed. Oh yeah... how much had changed over this past years... mainly himself. Yes, it was true that he had already changed a lot while staying with the Bladebreakers, but now... since he had started studying... he really was open to people, he was truelly himself now. And the main point was, it didn't bother him. He had made friends with other students and he was happy with his life and how is life went. And... when he was truthfull, he really liked studying German. Yes, it was really a lot of work, but on the other hand... that was it, what he had wanted and what he still wanted. So, even when he cursed a lot about the work he had to do, he wouldn't want it any other way.

When he saw a child with his mother go by, he smiled. He wondered what his friends were doing at Christmas this year. If they had found girlfriends or maybe they were already married and had kids of their own?

Another person entered the café but he didn't bother to look who had come inside. After all, it was just another customer, who wanted to save himself from the cold outside.

"Sorry Sir, is this seat free?"

"Yeah, of course", Kai answered without looking.

He heard how the other person sat down on the other site of the table. He didn't look up, he just continued to stare out of the window, watching and remembering. The other person ordered something to drink and when the waitress left, the person turned again towards him.

"So... pretty cold outside, huh?"

Kai sighed. Didn't this guy understand that he didn't want to talk right now? He just wanted to enjoy this evening by himself. When he had wanted to talk to people he would have gone to some of his friends and not been sitting in a café all by himself. But he didn't want to be rude, especially not now when Christmas was around.

"Yes, that's why I went in here", he answered while turning around to face the man.

For a view minutes he just stared at the man in front of him. He had short, black hair, golden eyes and was wearing a jeans and a sweater. Something didn't seem right with this guy, but it wasn't the clothes or the strange eye-color... it was something else, something that Kai couldn't place. While Kai studied the man openly, the man stared back with a friendly smile on his lips. Then Kai noticed what seemed wrong and he gasped. The man had slightly cat-like features.

"Long time not seen Kai, huh?"

"Ra...Ray?" The man in front of Kai just nodded. Kai blinked surprised. "Wha...how...why are you here? And what happened to your hair?"

Ray just laughed at the totally baffled look of his ex-teammate and friend. When Kais surprised look ebbed down and Ray's laughing was turning into a low chuckle, Ray answered between chuckles,

"That... that's the first time, that I see you showing emotions so openly Kai. It seems that you have changed too."

Kai shrugged. "That's the way of life, everything changes. Now tell me, how comes that you're here? I assumed you would be in China."

Ray shook grinning his head. "Just visiting Tyson and Hilary", he explained. "That we've met here, was just a coincidence. I went for a walk and saw you here sitting. So I thought to myself 'Hey, go inside and have a little chat with your friend'. And now I'm here."

"Ah." Kai nodded in understanding. "What have you been up to this past years? I finished high school and am now studying German language and literature studies and Russian Culture at Tokyo University."

"Oh, German and Russian? Not easy when you want to know my opinion on this", Ray smiled. "I'm studying law at a University in China."

"And the others?"

"They? Hmm... Tyson and Hillary are together now for nearly two years, they didn't say anything but me, Maxi, Daichi, Kenny and Hiro are thinking that the two will marry each other in a few years. Max, Tyson, Hillary and Kenny are finishing high school right now. When they are finished they want to study. Hillary wants to study Human Medicin, Tyson Business Management. When he's finished he wants to take over the dojo of his grandfather. Kenny will be studying Security in Information Technology and will go after that into testing security systems. Max will work with his mother together as her co-trainer for the next generations of beyblade champions." Ray chuckled at this and Kai smiled. "Well... Hiro is as far as I know still a trainer by the BBA and Daichi..." Ray shrugged. "You know, that he's currently the World's Beyblade Champion?"

Kai nodded. "Yes, not easy to not be aware of this fact. It's all over the news." Kai chuckled.

"Why didn't you come to the reunion of the Bladebreakers a few years before?"

Kai sighed and then shrugged, while smiling. "Easy... I couldn't because I had my final exams at high school back then. That's why. I'm sorry... I really wanted to come, but...", he trailed off.

Ray nodded in understanding. "Ah... I see."

At this moment the waitress came and put his drink on the table. It was silent for a while, each person was sipping at their drink. Then Kai turned his head towards the window again.

He spoke quietly, while watching the snow fall down to earth. "It's nice, isn't it?"

Kai could hear the smile in Rays voice, as he heard him answering. "Never thought you to be of the romantic kind. But yes, it really IS nice. Just a bit cold for my comfort."

Kai chuckled at this.

They talked a while longer, until Ray paid for his drink, said his goodbye and left the café after giving Kai his new address and new telephone number, so they could keep in touch.

And Kai sat once again alone in the café, drinking his hot chocolate and watching the people outside go by, while smiling to himself. Yes, he really was happy with his life and how is life went.

_**A Winter's Tale **_

_It's Winter-fall_

_Red skies are gleaming, oh_

_Sea-gulls are flyin' over_

_Swans are floatin' by_

_Smoking chimney-tops_

_Am I dreaming_

_Am I dreaming?_

_The nights draw in_

_There's a silky moon up in the sky, yeah_

_Children are fantasizing_

_Grown-ups are standin' by_

_What a super feeling_

_Am I dreaming_

_Am I dreaming?_

_woh woh woh woh_

_(dreaming) So quiet and peaceful_

_(dreaming) Tranquil and blissful_

_(dreaming) There's a kind of magic in the air_

_(dreaming) What a truly magnificient view_

_(dreaming) A breathtaking scene_

_With the dreams of the world in the palm of your hand_

_(dreaming) A cosy fireside chat_

_(dreaming) A little this, a little that_

_(dreaming) Sound of merry laughter skippin' by_

_(dreaming) Gentle rain beatin' on my face_

_(dreaming) What a extraordinary place_

_And the dream of the child is the hope of the hope of the man_

_It's all so beautiful_

_Like a landscape painting in the sky, yeah_

_Mountains are zooming higher, mmm_

_Little girls scream and cry_

_My world is spinning and spinning and spinning_

_It's unbelievable_

_Sends me reeling_

_Am I dreaming_

_Am I dreaming_

_Oooh it's bliss_

**_By Freddie Mercury _**

* * *

Soo...minna-san... what do you think? Bad? Good? Please Read'n'Review. And Merry Christmas everybody and a good New Year. /)) 


End file.
